


Seafoam Ending: “Only Human”

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Series: Blood, Ink, and Saltwater [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: This is not a stand-alone fic; it’s meant as a continuous ending from the conclusion of Seafoam: Crash. Please read the core story first :)





	Seafoam Ending: “Only Human”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a stand-alone fic; it’s meant as a continuous ending from the conclusion of Seafoam: Crash. Please read the core story first :)

_She literally died of a broken heart._

According to the doctors, it was stress-induced cardiomyopathy. Since she had no previous issues with high blood pressure, cholesterol, or any other factors of heart disease, it was the most logical conclusion. Part of her heart had enlarged to the point it wasn’t pumping blood, causing the rest of the muscle to overcompensate.

Finn read up on broken heart syndrome, discovered that it often occurred when someone was grieving. He hated that he didn’t know, that she never let on how bad it was. But Finn also knew she hadn’t intended to lose her life either.

He couldn’t blame her for that. It wasn’t her fault.

At least he had an idea of what might have set her off.

A friend of Ava’s, upon hearing of his friend’s passing, mentioned a conversation she had with Ava where she expressed her dislike of the artist and planned to persuade Finn to move away to keep them apart. Melody was her name, if he recalled. She noted that, not long after she and Ava left, his dear Oya stepped out of the bathroom, clearly shaken but holding it together.

That _would_ be pretty fucking stressful, he realized, hearing that and…not being able to tell him.

He confronted Ava about it. Though she denied it, she didn’t seem to care either. One could say they ended due to irreconcilable differences.

Finn just wished he’d seen her true self sooner. It was disappointing, but not nearly as great a loss.

* * *

He hadn’t taken time to mourn, not at first. The shock alone was too much. He was called to identify the body. He made the calls, honored all of her requests, and made arrangements according to her living will. That he was named as the executor spoke volumes to the trust she had in him.

But after the memorials, the well wishes, and the crowds sending up sky lanterns at night at the place she was found…he finally had room to breathe.

It was there, in that cursed spot on the beach, that Finn allowed himself pause. It was hard to fathom that this beautiful place would be forever marred with that memory.

He’d seen her face in his dreams, smiling and happy. But he had not spent time here alone. It was too much, too difficult to accept. In a way, it still was. He chanced it anyway. 

Holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, Finn sat in her spot on the shore. In one breath, tears filled his eyes.

“_Mo chara daor_…”

Finn hesitated for a moment, shaking his head as tears rolled down. No, that didn’t seem correct. Instead he tried for the words she should have heard from him long ago.

“_Macushla…mo stór…anamchara_. I don’t know where to begin. You didn’t deserve this. You belonged here with us, and…if we’d known…”

The lump in his throat hurt when he swallowed it down, but he kept going. “I should have told you how I felt. I didn’t because… I never wanted to make you feel like you owed me anything, least of all your heart. But if there was another chance to go back and try again, I would take it. As it is, I’d give anything to have you back. To hold you and tell you it’ll be okay. To see your smile again. That isn’t possible, I know. But I can come here and find you, here in the waves. I… I miss you so much. I…”

Finn broke down, with his heart in his hands. He wept for the love he had lost and all that could have been. 

And he stayed there until sunset when he was finally spent, leaving the flowers as an offering to the sea that embraced her in her final moments. 

He promised to return every so often, and he always kept his promises.


End file.
